Spirit Animals Generator!
by RunFastFly
Summary: YAY! This is a spirit animals generator thingie that will tell you who you are in the Greenhaven world. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Let's get started!  
**

**First section: spirit animal**

 **January-** red fox

 **February-** canary

 **March-** white rabbit

 **April-** horse

 **May-** hummingbird

 **June-** dog

 **July-** salamander

 **August-** mouse

 **September-** black cat

 **October-** brown bat

 **November-** turkey (haha get it)

 **December-** snow owl

 **Part Two: Homeland**

 **Choose your favorite color**

 **Blue/Green-** Eura

 **Red/Pink-** Zhong

 **Black/Gray-** Stetriol

 **Orange/Yellow-** Nilo

 **Brown/White-** Amaya

So far my spirit animal is a cat, and I'm from Zhong. Please review and I will update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, couldn't resist updating so soon!**

 **This one is your appearance.**

 **Pick a number between 1 and 10 - close your eyes!**

 **1-** Blond with green eyes

 **2-** Brunette with hazel eyes

 **3-** Black hair with blue eyes

 **4-** Strawberry blond with blue eyes

 **5-** Red hair with green eyes

 **6-** Brunette with blue eyes

 **7-** Red hair with brown eyes

 **8-** Blond with hazel eyes

 **9-** Gold hair and gold/brown eyes

 **10-** Black hair and brown eyes

 **Part Two:** Your personality

 **do have a crush on the boys/girls in the books?**

 **Rollan-** smart, kind, and funny, but you have a very introverted quality about you.

 **Conor-** nice and sweet and very extroverted, even though some people don't like you for no absolute reason at all

 **Abeke-** quiet and conservative, you're the best at survival skills!

 **Meilin-** a fighter to the heart! Oh, and you're smart, too.

 **NOOOOOO GROSS-** well let's just say you're not the romantic type. How about you hate all things girly?

 **Okay part two, sorry I just really wanted to update :)**

 **So far my spirit animal is a black cat, I'm from Zhong, I'm brunette with hazel eyes, and I'm smart funny kind and introverted**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE! Heehee**

 **Life before spirit animal**

 **Choose your favorite weather type.**

 **Rain-** raised by one parent with a sister

 **Snow-** you were adopted at age eight after being abandoned

 **Sun-** you were raisedby both parents and like a billion brothers :)

 **Hot/Cloudy-** you were the son/daughter of Greencloaks already!

 **Cold/Cloudy-** you were a street rat with no family

 **Windy-** your mother had an illness, and your dad worked hard to keep you, her, and your little brother alive

 **Your name**

 **Choose your favorite Greenloak:**

 **Tarik-** If you're a boy: Tale. If you're a girl: Tayla

 **Conor-** If you're a boy: Cade. If you're a girl: Caerah

 **Abeke-** If you're a boy: Abishur. If you're a girl: Anna

 **Meilin-** If you're a boy: Marx. If you're a girl: Minlilly

 **Rollan-** If you're a boy: Roden. If you're a girl: Rosabelle

 **Lenori-** If you're a boy: Lamar. If you're a girl: Lacey

 **Olvan-** If you're a boy: Ohio. If you're a girl: Opal

 **That one random guy with a fake mustache and a unicorn spirit animal-** nobody knows your name ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, part four is finally up!**

 **Your friends!**

 **Choose your favorite climate.**

 **Snow-** Two girls and one boy. The girls are alright, one constantly likes to play pranks on you though. One time she left froze a garbage

can lid to your face while you were sleeping. That was a loooong week. Oh, and the guy in your group likes the other girl. It's

super annoyingly complicated.

 **Desert-** Nobody. You're a loner.

 **Jungle/Rainforest-** Three guys and one girl. Because you're like totally popular... no, one of them seems to hate you but you just think that they

have a crush on you. At least that's what your grandmother told you.

 **Forest-** One boy. He's pretty nice, pretty funny too. He always cheers you up.

 **Swamp/Creek-** One girl. She's your best friend, and she has been since your childhood! She's creative and fun, loves sugar, and overly

exuberant all the time.

 **FRIEND'S NAMES! (Ignore if you're a loner) (If you have more than one, do as many times as the number of friends you have.)**

 **PICK A FALL OBJECT!**

 **Leaf-** Boy: Veck-Girl: Veilia

 **Pumpkin-** Boy: Jack-Girl: Jakayla

 **Scarf-** Boy: Rock-Girl: Gleam

 **Rake-** Boy: Laris-Girl: Anya

 **Spice-** Boy: Colt-Girl: Sarina

 **Candy-** Boy: Tax-Girl: Cerise

 **Rain-** Boy:-Girl:

 **Cat-** Boy: Rocco-Girl: Rosabelle

 **Orange-** Boy: Taj-Girl: Neema

 **I will update shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the final stage.**

 **UNIQUE HOBBY**

 **Choose a Great Beast.**

 **Tellun-** you're a reader. Most people think you're weird but reading is fun for you, no matter what all those other people think.

 **Essix-** Zip lining is like your life! Thing is all your friends are afraid of heights. Dang it.

 **Hawilar-** you kind of like sports? Most of the other people try out but you're the truly talented one.

 **Jhi-** YOU LOVE ANIMALS! Your spirit animal is your favorite animal, of course, but ALL ANIMALS ARE AWESOME TO YOU!

 **Briggan-** sometimes you like sneaking out of Greenhaven to watch the moon. Is that normal?

 **Kovo-** nobody understands you, because you're a loner that loves playing "hide from the Greencloaks." You get in trouble a lot.

 **Gerathon-** you're very good at standing up to yourself. If anyone messes with you have the perfect prank to pull.

 **Uraza- MEOW MEOW MEOW** (your hobby is going around and meowing in people's faces. Olvan hates you.)

 **Ninai-** you like having tea-parties with your spirit animal? People think you're weird, but sometimes your friend will join you because they have

a weird obsession with Green Tea.

 **Rumfuss-** mud mud mud mud mud mud! Once you threw a ball of mud at Olvan! He hates you just as much as that one girl who meows all the time!

 **Dinesh-** your favorite thing to do is act like you're royalty to tick people off.

 **Suka-** BUILDING SNOWMEN!

 **Mulop-** you're really lonely sometimes so, you sometimes get a bottle of sand and count all the grains individually.

 **Cabaro-** your hobby is superior to all the others: you like to... HUNT!

 **THE END! But if there's anything else you want me to cover, you can just tell me. Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
